Merlin's Tales
by GladToBeAbnormal
Summary: A series of one or two shots which i will add to whenever the inspiration strikes. Open to suggestions. Story 5: They've all found out, and they're angry! Well, Merlin certainly has some words... err... lyrics for them! Rating will vary but will never go above T (actually it probably won't even go that high, but there might be the occasional T-rated item...
1. Hunting Trip

**Disclamer: I don't own Merlin, if I did then none of the knights, Arthur or Freya would've died and there would be at least a season with Merlin as Court Warlock**

**(A/N: main A/N at the bottom )**

It started out as a typical hunting trip - meaning in was awful, four days of blundering through the woods after Arthur and the knights was most definitely _not_ Merlin's idea of fun. Plus he usually ended up having to save Arthur from some magical threat on the way. Sighing, Merlin trudged deeper into the woods in an attempt to find some drier wood.

"You okay?" he heard Lancelot call from behind him.

"Yeah," Merlin replied with a small smile, "I just can't help but wonder how Arthur will be put in danger this time."

Lancelot shrugged and started helping the younger man with his chores.

Laughing over some joke, the two friends headed back towards the clearing.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" a distant voice bellowed, "SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR PATHETIC KNIGHTS WILL BE ALLOWED TO RETURN TO CAMELOT!"

As the sounds of fighting reached their ears, the knight and the warlock raced towards the campgrounds.

It wasn't a pretty sight; Gwain and Elyan were worst off, they sat on the ground, Elyan because of a large cut in his leg that was bleeding profusely and Gwain because of a large knot forming on the side of his head. Their companions, who stood over them in a protective circle were also battered and bruised. As Lancelot rushed forward to help, Merlin surveyed the enemy– five sorcerers stood in front of his friends laughing harshly, the leader wasn't hard to identify, he wore bright green robes while the others wore grey and his fellow sorcerers watched him, waiting for orders. Merlin had no choice, if he didn't use magic Arthur would die, they would all die, it didn't matter that there was no way to hide it.

"Ástríce!" he shouted, raising his hands, the startled sorcerers flew back into the trees.

"Ha!" shouted the leader, rising immediately, "I will not be vanquished by a measly servant with small amounts of magic!" Rising, the rest of the sorcerers chuckled.

"I am Emrys," Merlin said quietly yet seriously, "do not try me." The effect was immediate; the leader stumbled backwards and fled while his followers dropped to the ground to beg for his forgiveness.

"Stop groveling!" Merlin cried, blushing, "I'm not a king!"

"The druids consider you as such, my lord," one of the men replied earnestly.

Shaking his head, Merlin turned to his friends suddenly extremely nervous. He looked at each of them in turn– Gwaine grinned at him as if he had known all along, Merlin decided he probably had, Elyan and Leon looked at him with a mixture of shock and fear, that was to be expected, Merlin told himself, Percival looked surprised but not angry or upset and Lancelot smiled encouragingly. Finally, Merlin let his eyes drift toward Arthur, his king had a strange look on his face, as if he had eaten something extremely sour, but that only lasted for a second, for then, The King of Camelot fainted.

Merlin rushed forward and kneeled next to his friend, quickly evaluating the man's injuries he deduced that Arthur had fainted due to the shock of his manservant having magic.

Turning to Gwain he raised an eyebrow, " you don't seem surprised, how long have you known?"

"I'm not sure… but do you mind healing me, maybe I'll remember when this bloody headache's gone." The knight replied.

Merlin gently placed his hand on his friend's injured head and concentrated, "Gestathole. Thurhhaele," he said forcefully, slowly the bump disappeared. "Elyan," Merlin said, turning to the other knight, "May I heal you?"

"Fine," Elyan muttered, looking at Merlin warily. The warlock repeated, watching in satisfaction as the knight's wounds closed.

"I've always found it funny," Merlin mused out loud, "I've never had trouble healing anyone but Arthur, the person I was supposedly born to protect."

"What!" all the knights, except for Lancelot of course, spluttered.

Merlin sighed, "I'll explain once Arthur is awake, it isn't a story I want to repeat."

The men had been sitting in silence for sometime when their king finally rose with a groan, "Please tell me it was a dream and you don't have magic," Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"It wasn't a dream, but I don't _have_ magic, I _am _magic," the Warlock replied, "I was born with it."

"Impossible!" Arthur raged, "no one is born with magic!"

"Do you honestly think I would chose this?" Merlin inquired, suddenly angry, "to live in fear that any day I could be found out and sentenced to death? To not know who to trust and who would turn on me?" He was standing now, his voice tight with emotion, "to know that I'm a danger to everyone who knows about me just because of how I was born! And I'll tell you something Arthur Pendragon, if your father had never banned magic, I wouldn't have had to deal with all this!"

When Arthur just stared, Merlin allowed himself to calm down, "Although," he said, his voice soft now, "If your father hadn't banned magic, there would be no prophecy and I really would be the clumsy, annoying commoner you think I am."

"Start from the beginning Merlin, tell us everything, then we will see if you are different from the other sorcerers I've seen."

"Okay," the younger man told him, "but it's a long story, I'll tell you on the way back to Camelot."

Nodding, the other men started to pack up camp leaving the two kings to their thoughts.

_Merlin wasn't lying_,Gwain thought, _this is a long story_. The group had been riding for hours, and Merlin hadn't stopped his story yet, Gwain might have guessed that his scrawny friend had magic but he didn't realize how much he had done. As the story neared its end, Lancelot started to add things, making the other men realize that the Merlin had been understating the difficulty of his endeavors. The knights and king were listening to their friend with the utmost attention, gasping or cheering whenever they saw fit.

The castle had come into view before the young man's story ended, "Well?" he asked, stopping his mount and turning to face the king.

Arthur paused, "I don't know Merlin, I'm not going to execute you, not after all you've done for me and for Camelot but… My father's technically still king, I can't legalize magic while he's still on the throne, he'll say I'm enchanted, and I can't try to overthrow him, that will just reinforce the idea."

"I understand, Arthur, I really do," the Warlock said with a smile, "I'll just have to wait a bit longer." With that, the friends rode down to the city with high hopes for a better future.

The End

**(A/N: Crappy ending, I know but I had to finish it, for those who are reading my other story **_**The Mask **_**I will add another chapter but I'm not sure how to end it so…)**


	2. Let it go

_So… my second chapter… It is going to be a song-fic, the words in bold are the lyrics to the song __Let it go__ from Frozen with a few changes…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Merlin_

_In a land of Midnight and a time of technology, the destiny of a large bus rests on the shoulders of a young emo. His name: Jethro… if anyone gets the reference, write it in your review and you'll get extra magical cookies (::)_

**The moon glows bright in the valley tonight  
>Not a person to be seen<strong>

Merlin trudged through the Perilous Lands, he was the only living thing in sight, even the wyverns had retreated do to the rain, which he supposed was his fault.

**A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the King.<strong>

After the Fisher King had died the land had stayed in its desolate state, and was seen as useless, but the warlock knew better, all the land needed was a fair and just ruler who had magic to support the land. He fit that description.

**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.  
>Couldn't keep it in, Gaius knows I tried<strong>

He was aware that it was his conflicting emotions that drove this storm but he couldn't help it, he hadn't wanted Arthur to find out, but he had _everyone _had seen.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good guy you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<strong>

It had been in the midst of a counsel meeting, _all _of his friends had been there, the sorcerers had come from nowhere and none of the knights were prepared, Merlin had quickly realized that he couldn't conceal his magic and keep Arthur safe at the same time. The former servant had wasted no time in saving his King, but Arthur's first move was to end Merlin's life. The warlock reached his hand up to touch the scar on his cheek where his old master had managed to cut him before the teleportation spell took effect, while he could've healed himself completely, Merlin had decided to leave himself with a scar to remember why he couldn't go back.

**Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<strong>

He grinned, and his eyes melted into gold, with no more than a wave of his hands the land sprung back to life, greenery expanded outwards in a perfect circle, grass grew, trees sprung back to life and the chirping of birds could be heard.

**I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The rain never bothered me anyway<strong>

Merlin would never be judged for his magic again and he smiled as his elemental affinity with rain continued to cause clouds to swirl around the lands giving the new life a source.

**It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<strong>

He could use as much magic as he wanted, never having to look over his shoulder in fear of discovery.

**It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no laws for me  
>I'm free<strong>

The new King made his way to the ruined castle, his eyes glowed gold again and the steps began reassembling themselves, layers of rubble and dirt cleared themselves as he ran up the stairs, making them shine white.

**Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the rain and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll finally see me fly<strong>

He jumped in the air whooping as the wind carried him up the last few steps and into the ruined castle.

**Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on**

As he landed the structure began reforming in an outward spiral, starting at the point at which he stood.

**My power rushes through the air into the ground  
>Destiny is spiraling in shredded tatters all around<br>And one thought causes any spell to cast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past**

As the castle finished repairing itself, the young man pulled off his neckerchief and burned it, taking another step towards distancing himself from the past.

**Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That simple servant's gone<strong>

Merlin's clothes began to morph, his shirt changed into a expensive slivery tunic, his pants darkened and became a finer material, and his jacket turned into a dark blue cloak with the hood down. Last, a crown of leaves formed atop his head, in the place of the manservant stood the king.

**Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The rain never bothered me anyway<strong>

As the rain became a drizzle, he made a pact with himself: He would never help Morgana and, if his old friends came back begging for forgiveness and a chance to be seen for what he truly was he would go back. Until then his new kingdom would act as a refuge for anyone in need, a place where magic and mundane would coexist in peace, for that was Merlin's dream for the world.


	3. Daemon Hunt

**Sorry for the long wait… I had a ton of work & tests for school :( But I'm on break now! Plus I'm sick so I'm curled up in front of my computer with my snuggie and hot chocolate, listening to music and writing stuff. **

**Anyway… **

**This story is based off the Jon-finds-out-Alanna-is-a-girl scene in The Song of The Lioness series. **

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

><p>Merlynn rubbed her hands nervously, was she frightened? Of course, the creatures the Roundtable knights were facing were called Daemons, it was said they were even more ancient than the Dragons! Gaius was worried that she would be forced to reveal her magic, or that the ancients would reveal both her magic and her gender. Luckily Lancelot was here just in case of those things. She was brought out of her thoughts by a harsh laugh,<p>

"Oh ho! What do we have here? Little dragons come to face us? No one but Emrys can even hope to defeat us, and you won't go to him as he has magic!"

Merlynn bristled, why did everyone automatically believe that 'Emrys' was a Warlock! She was a Witch!

"We've heard the words 'can't be defeated without magic' before, we always manage without!" Arthur boasted.

The Daemons simply laughed, "Foolish men! Emrys has obviously been helping the Pendragons from the background, most likely he has a spy in the castle, someone close to you," the leader looked around at the knights before its eyes settled on Merlynn, "Well, well what do we have here? Why I have never seen such trickery! Come friends look at this human!"

"Leave Merlin alone!" Gwaine shouted, "what has he done wrong?" "Oh silly little dragons, see your servant for what she truly is!"

"She!?" the men, save Lancelot exclaimed. Merlynn's eyes widened but before she could do anything a blast of magic threw her back, and when the dust cleared, her clothing had disappeared, leaving her naked in front of her friends. Lancelot was quick to remove his cloak and drape it over the blushing young woman.

"So, Emrys' spy is a girl, who are you? A druid? His daughter? Obviously you have a lot of power if the old man chose you over a boy." The Daemon questioned.

Merlynn chuckled, ignoring the betrayed looks on her friends' faces, "You are so close yet so far," she started, wrapping the cape around herself and standing, pushing the pain in her ribs aside to deal with later, "I am the daughter of Balinor and last Dragonlord, I vanquished Nimueh, and Cornelius Sigan, I have defeated every magical being, human or not who dared enter Camelot. I am the protector of Arthur, the Once and Future King. I am MERLYNN EMRYS!"

"No! Emrys is an old man!" the Daemons cried, trying to convince themselves.

A small smirk appeared on Merlynn's lips, "Think again," she told them before shooting a pure gold beam of light at them, the knights averted their eyes to avoid being blinded. A terrible shrieking noise was heard and the Daemons evaporated on the spot.

Blinking the spots out of their eyes, the knights turned to face Merlynn, Arthur opened his mouth but quickly shut it when the girl's eyes rolled up into her head. Lancelot lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. He quickly checked her for injury, and cursed when his hands reached her ribs.

"Really Merls? Why did you fight with broken ribs?" Lance sighed before ripping the bottom of the too-long cloak into strips and wrapping the makeshift bandages around her ribs.

"Lance, did you know?" Gwaine asked, when the man in question nodded slightly Gwaine scowled, "Why did she tell you and not us?" the others nodded in agreement, wondering the same thing.

"Tell me? She didn't _tell_ me anything, I figured it out, I saw her using magic and her voice is feminine when she uses magic, she can't hide it. It's her destiny to protect you, Arthur, when she came to Camelot she disguised herself as a boy for safety on the road, then she was told her destiny and decided pretending to be a boy and being your servant would be the best way to protect you."

"So the only reason she stayed is because of this so called destiny?" Arthur asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Of course not!" the other man replied incredulously, "You know Merlynn _hates_ listening to orders, she wouldn't have stayed so long if she didn't truly see the goodness in you. She thinks of you as her best friend, even though I know her secret you still hold the position of her best friend, nothing will change that."

A groaning was heard from behind Lancelot, "I just had the weirdest dream," Merlynn glanced around, "Oh… it wasn't a dream."

"You have a lot of questions to answer _Mer_lynn," Arthur told her, "But from what I hear, you're not as useless as you pretend to be."

"Yeah well, I _am_ the most powerful Witch who will ever live so…"

The knights just laughed, some things would never change, and the relationship between Emrys and the Once and Future King was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm out of Ideas for other chapters so <em>please<em> give me some!**


	4. Predictable

**Next chapter yay! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but anyway. Also, most of these stories _are _reveals or at least post reveals but not all will be.**

**To saroura92: I'm working on your request, It will be up ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I think most of you have realized by now that I do NOT own Merlin**

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes and groaned, someone was pounding on his door. It was Sunday for Avalon's sake! The only day he was allowed to sleep in because his Royal Prattishness didn't like getting up early.<p>

"Merlin! Come quickly!" Gaius called.

"_Gaius_, it's Sunday, I want to sleep in!"

"Well too bad, some sorcerers are attacking!"

"Why can't the Knight's do something about them for once?" Merlin asked groggily.

"Because they do not have magic!" Gaius replied, his exasperation clear, "now go deal with them!"

Merlin dragged himself out of bed and strode out into the main room, pulling a clean shirt over his head. Before exiting the Physician's quarters, the Warlock grabbed and apple from the bowl on the table, he was already loosing sleep; he didn't want to be hungry as well.

"See you within the hour Gaius!" he called as he strolled towards the throne room.

While taking a bit from his apple Merlin decided that these events were much too predictable, like usual he dodged the fleeing servants and fighting knights, occasionally knocking an evil minion or two unconscious in order to save a metal stick wielding buffoon. The warlock was sure that the leader and his favorite henchmen were in the throne room confronting Arthur and the Roundtable Knights, for some reason they all _loved _the throne room, once again _predictable_. But at least it made Merlin's job easier.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived at the door, his apple almost finished, he paused. He had three options: 1. Use a glamour spell and change his appearance. 2. Summon a cloak to mask his face. Or 3. Just waltz in there and blow his cover. Well… he was frankly too tired to think of a good disguise to glamour himself into, and summoning a cloak? Well he would have to mutter a few words, catch the cloak in a pretty cool way and then put it on. He just couldn't be bothered. With that in mind, Emrys shoved open the doors to the throne room.<p>

He could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sight: Arthur and the Knights, along with Gwen were chained to the floor in front of six sorcerers, five wearing black and one, obviously the leader in gold. Apparently he had interrupted the predictable 'I'm going to take over Camelot speech'.

"-FOR THE CRIMES AGAINST-" Goldie whirled around as the doors banged closed and the jaws of Merlin's friends' dropped.

"Sorry for interrupting what I'm sure was a very well thought out, yet very predictable RANT," Merlin began, voicing the thoughts he had just moments ago, "but you made me get up on my off day."

"WHO ARE YOU TO COME IN HERE AND DISRUPT MY SPEECH?" Goldie cried.

"Oh no one, so what are _you _here to take over Camelot for?"

"THE PENDRAGON'S MUST PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES AGAINST THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY-" the man started, only too be cut off,

"_Oh _so revenge, why must you all be so predictable?" Merlin asked, ignoring his friends who were alternating between open-mouthed expressions and shaking their heads frantically, trying to stop him, "Can't anyone be original, I mean honestly, I'm getting tired of hearing the same story over and _over_."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME SO! YOU ARE JUST A SIMPLE SERVANT! GET HIM!" The last part was said to his henchmen and they all sent fireballs at him.

Merlin simply caught the fire in mid air and formed it into a larger ball, twirling his hand lazily, "Fire? Really, I'm a dragonlord, fire won't do anything."

Goldie growled in rage and shot a bolt of lightning at the Warlock, Merlin smirked, this was too easy, "Lightning is my thing too, just ask Nimueh, she would know."

"Nimueh is dead!" Goldie cried.

"And how, I might ask, do you think she died?" when this sunk in, four of the five henchmen screamed in terror and teleported away.

Goldie and his last henchman looked at each other, and realizing that no help was coming screamed, "Retreat! He's Emrys!" and copied their friends.

Merlin rolled his eyes and glanced at the wide eyed people kneeling on the ground, his eyes flashed gold and the bonds were released, "Have fun cleaning up," he stated before turning around and making his way to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going _Mer_lin?" Arthur's voice floated over to him.

Merlin smirked, the King was unable to keep the shock out of his voice. Without so much as glancing over his shoulder, Merlin called, "I'm going back to sleep. Plus, I promised Gaius I would be back within an hour and it's been about 40 minutes, if I hurry, I can beat my record for defeating over five sorcerers along with several minions. Before this the record was 50 minutes. So bye!"

With that he sauntered out but not before hearing a startled, "Bloody hell, what just happened? Coming from Gwaine," predictable.

****Like always, suggestions are very helpful :) Thanks!****


	5. Welcom to My Life

**Hello everyone! This is my second one this week! :o …just don't get used to it… Anyway, this is another song fic, the stuff in bold are the edited lyrics to _Welcome to My Life_ by Simple Plan. So for the two suggestions I've received, I'm working on them but I just had to post this because I am slightly obsessed with this song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Happy?**

* * *

><p>They knew, oh Avalon they all knew, and now Merlin stood in front of Arthur, Gwen and the Knights, almost buckling at the looks of betrayal on their faces.<p>

"Arthur, please, I'm your friend, that wasn't a lie-" the Warlock started

"Silence Sorcerer! You lied about everything else, you have probably sided with Morgana!" The King snapped.

"Why Merlin? Why would you do this?" Gwen asked, her chin trembling.

"Gwen, listen I-"

"Shut up! I did not give you permission to talk to my wife! You betrayed us all! You were probably laughing at every misfortune Camelot suffered!"

Merlin was angry, how dare they! "Is that what you think, well let me tell you something," he stepped back and opened his mouth to sing,  
><strong>"Do you ever feel like breaking down?<br>Do you ever feel out of place?  
>Like somehow you just don't belong<br>And no one understands you"  
><strong>It was true, no one understood Merlin, not Gaius, not Kilgharrah, not the Druids, no one!**  
>"Do you ever want to run away?<br>Do you lock yourself in your room?  
>With a silencing spell that is so strong<br>That no one hears you screaming"  
><strong>He had actually done just that, on several occasions. Gaius usually thought he was practicing magic or asleep so never bothered checking on him.**  
>"No you don't know what it's like<br>When nothing feels alright  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To be like me"  
><strong>Arthur tried to cut in, sorcerers had it easy. What was Mer- no, _the sorcerer _trying to do?**  
>"To be hurt, to feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around"  
><strong>Merlin was letting all of his emotions out through the song and he turned towards the knights, sometimes it was them who made him feel this way. And, though he didn't explicitly state it, they got the message.**  
>"To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you"**

And he _had _been on the verge of a break down several times, when Freya died, when his Father died, when Lance died. When he heard Arthur speak cruelly of magic. When the usual playful banter didn't seem so playful.**  
>"No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life"  
><strong>He stepped back and flung his arms out to the side, he truly felt like this most of the time.**  
>"Do you wanna be somebody else?<br>Are you sick of feeling so left out?"**

He wished that he could be included in the Roundtable, Arthur had given others their rightful places, but Merlin was still pushed to the side and treated like an idiotic servant.**  
>"Are you desperate to find something more<br>Before your life is over?"  
><strong>He hoped that Arthur would accept him, and make him Court Warlock before it was too late.**  
>"Are you stuck inside a world you hate?<br>Are you sick of everyone around?  
>With your big fake smiles and stupid lies<br>While deep inside you're bleeding"  
><strong>The friends were shocked, was this really how Merlin felt? Did he really resent his life so much?**  
>"No you don't know what it's like<br>When nothing feels alright  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To be like me"  
><strong>And Merlin was right, they _didn't _know what it was like, though this song was giving them a good idea. Gwaine especially felt bad, he had pushed Merlin, the man he considered his best friend, away, just as much as the rest of them.**  
>"To be hurt, to feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around"  
><strong>Guilt settled like a rock in their stomachs, all of the times they teased Merlin, called him idiotic, weak, girlish, how must he have felt?**  
>"To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life"  
><strong>The friends couldn't help but wonder, what about Gaius? Surely at least the Physician understood. But then they realized, even though Gaius most definitely knew about his ward's magic, he couldn't understand what it felt like.**  
>"You don't have to lie to everyone<br>Just to stop yourself from being killed  
>You might think I'm happy<br>But I'm not gonna be okay"  
><strong>They hadn't really thought about the lies that way, but thinking back, it was true. Gwen was more worried about the second part of the stanza, did Merlin really believe that he would _never _be okay?**  
>"Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>Never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like<br>What it's like"  
><strong>For this part Merlin had turned to face Arthur directly, it was clear that the stanza had been meant for him. Merlin turned to face them all once more.**  
>"To be hurt, to feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around"  
><strong>Arthur thought of all of the times that he had brushed off Merlin's advice as stupid, only to have the servant proven right. And, upon reflection, he couldn't remember actually _telling _the man that he had been right all along.**  
>"To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>Well, you don't know what it's like<br>(What it's like)"  
><strong>Gwen felt her eyes fill with tears, Merlin had been so alone for so long, she didn't know if it could be made up to him but she would try her best to help.**  
>"To be hurt, to feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around"  
><strong>When the music began to repeat, the friends stopped focusing on the lyrics, and instead observed the singer, he looked awful. Merlin looked even thinner than normal and there were bags under his eyes, each of them made a mental note to make sure the man ate enough and got enough sleep.**  
>"To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life"**

"Oh Merlin," Gwen sobbed, rushing to give her friend a hug, "we're all so, _so _sorry for ever doubting you!"

"She's right Merlin, and I know it might be a little late to make up for all of the hardships you have faced-" Arthur started, only to have Gwaine jump in,

"And that we will never understand what it really was like for you-"

"But," Leon finished, "we are willing to hear you out."

Merlin stared at them for a second before saying, "How in the name of the Old Religion did you all know _exactly _what the others were going to say!"

The friends burst out laughing, they still had a long way to go, but they had taken the first step.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know... but i didn't know how to end it. Anyway, like usual, reviews, follows, favorites &amp; prompts wanted... pwease!<strong>


End file.
